


Разбитая чашка

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Post-Reichenbach, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Когда Ирэн узнает, что Шерлок жив, она решается вернуться в Лондон.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 3





	Разбитая чашка

**Author's Note:**

> Маленький пострейхенбахский драбблик под девизом "не все же Джону Шерлока по морде бить, другие тоже хотят!" :-D
> 
> Автор все еще считает, что Джон этого не сделает. Но кроме Джона, теоретически, могут найтись другие желающие.
> 
> Выложено 7 января 2013.

Желание немедленно вломиться в квартиру она подавила в себе достаточно быстро. В конце концов, после всего, что было перед этим, после того, как она решилась вернуться в Лондон, можно подождать еще немного. Надо дождаться, пока куда-нибудь уйдет Джон. Не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь еще видел ее в текущем состоянии нервной системы. 

Не звонить и не стучать. Ирэн сегодня, в кои-то веки, не на шпильке. Если он достаточно сильно занят, может подумать, что это Джон забыл что-нибудь и вернулся. Или вовсе не обратить внимания, что кто-то пришел. 

В гостиной. Роется в бумагах, лежащих на столике возле камина, пытаясь что-то найти. Как давно она его не видела… И еще недавно была уверена, что не увидит никогда больше. Ирэн делает несколько шагов внутрь комнаты. Шерлок, наконец, замечает ее присутствие, удивленно смотрит своими прозрачными глазами, так и не разогнувшись до конца от кипы бумаг. Еще до того, как сознание успевает обработать происходящее, она с размаху залепляет ему пощечину.

\- Сволочь! – И, уже окончательно не соображая, что делает, притягивает его к себе и целует. Ноги все-таки подводят ее, и Ирэн оседает в кресло, стоящее рядом. Темные пятна перед глазами отступают буквально через секунду. Хоть в обморок прямо тут не грохнулась, и то хорошо. И без этого женских глупостей чересчур много для одного раза.

\- Ну, можно сказать, ты мне отомстил. - Смех выходит хриплым и нервным. – Справедливости ради, ты был уверен, что я мертва, всего несколько дней. А я…

После случившегося в Карачи она ничего ему не писала. Незачем давать лишние поводы для подозрений кому бы то ни было. У них, конечно, был вариант связи, на экстренный случай. Если в Лондоне вдруг станут известны нежелательные подробности о ней. Или у нее возникнет серьезная проблема. Очевидно, по мнению мистера Холмса, «смерть» мистера Холмса не относится к разряду экстренных случаев. 

Ирэн прочитала о случившемся в утренней газете. Попытавшись нащупать дрожащей рукой чашку с кофе, уронила ее и разбила вдребезги, умудрившись довольно сильно поранить осколком лодыжку. И долго сидела, глядя на пол в странном оцепенении. Черный кофе, растекающийся по белым осколкам, удивительно похож на черные пряди волос… И кровь. Эта разбитая чашка потом пару раз снилась ей в кошмарах, на ходу превращаясь в искаженном пространстве сна в его окровавленное лицо и обратно в чашку.

А теперь Шерлок стоит перед ней, совершенно и стопроцентно живой, с горящей от пощечины щекой, со следами ее помады на губах, и ей ужасно хочется его придушить. А потом еще раз поцеловать. А потом еще раз придушить. У него не было ни единой причины скрывать, что он выжил, от нее. Он… просто не посчитал нужным ее уведомить.


End file.
